Usually, in passenger aircraft overhead bins are provided in which passengers can stow their cabin baggage during the flight, which also may be used by the cabin crew for stowing further objects, for example blankets, headrests or child seats.
There are many variants of overhead bins, for example so called fixed bins in which the hinged lid can be opened upwards and in which the bottom of the bin is formed by a wall of the bin, or so called movable bins in which the hinged lid can be opened downwards, thus forming a part of the bottom of the bin.
Different installation variants of overhead bins normally comprise different interfaces to the primary structure of the aircraft. The same applies to the interfaces for the passenger service unit or personal service unit, PSU in the respective variants. As a rule, a conversion to another installation variant is very expensive. For example, the cabin panels must be deinstalled, and new retainers must be installed on the primary structure at different positions.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.